Tenis Meja
thumb|180px|[[Gilang Maulana, juara Boys' Singles di Doha tahun 2007. Foto by courtesy of the ITTF]] thumb|180px|[[Ficky Supit Santoso, yang mengakhiri Ahmed Al-Mohannadi dalam even Boys' Singles di Doha tahun 2007. Foto by courtesy of the ITTF]] Halaman ini berisi informasi seputar tenis meja. Masih dalam pengembangan. Terbuka bagi siapa saja untuk memberi kontibusi. PERHATIAN: Daftar isi dari tulisan berikut dicopi dari WIkipedia Table Tennishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Table_tennis. Nantinya akan disadur disesuaikan. Istilah-istilah berikut berasal dari bahasa Inggris, dimana akan terdapat kekurangsuaian dengan istilah dalam bahasa Indonesia. Penjelasan Umum ''Teks ini akan dicetak miringJudul pranala'' Sejarah Fakta-fakta Suasana permainan tenis meja. * Permainan tenis meja bermula pada tahun 1880-an di Inggris. Saat itu, masyarakat kelas atas Victoria menganggapnya sebagai hiburan seusai santapan malam. * Pada Olimpiade Seoul 1988, tenis meja dipertandingkan untuk pertama kalinya di ajang olahraga yang paling prestisius itu. * Tenis meja menjadi sumber inspirasi bagi PONG, sebuah video game terkenal yang dirilis tahun 1972. * Pada awal 1970-an, para pemain tenis meja Amerika Serikat diundang ikut serta dalam sebuah turnamen di Republik Rakyat Cina. Peristiwa ini mencairkan ketegangan hubungan antara kedua negara. Istilah "Diplomasi Ping Pong" muncul ketika Presiden AS Richard Nixon tak lama kemudian berkunjung ke Tiongkok. * Pada Kejuaraan Dunia 1936 di Praha, dua pemain yang saling menerapkan pola bertahan/defensif membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam demi meraih satu poin. * Uni Soviet melarang penduduknya bermain tenis meja pada 1930 hingga 1950 dengan alasan olahraga tersebut berbahaya bagi mata manusia. Peralatan (Equiptment) Bola bola tenis meja adalah gery Meja Raket Merupakan untuk peralatan memukul bola, dikenal juga dengan istilah bat, padle. (Selajutnya dipakai istilah raket). Raket terdiri dari 2 bagian: ;1. Blade : ' ;'2. Rubber : ;Struktur blade ;Berbagai jenis karet pelapis (rubber): *'Inverted (non-Chinese):' Inverted atau permukaan karet yang licin. Jenis ini paling banyak dipakai. Permukaannya halus (smooth), dengan sisi permukaan pimple (bintik) menghadap ke arah blade. Memungkinkan pemain menghasilkan spin dan speed tingkat tinggi. Spin dihasilkan tidak hanya oleh kinerja topsheet (lapisan luar) sendiri, tetapi juga oleh masuknya bola (menancap tenggelam) ke dalam sponge dan mengikuti luas permukaaan yang lebar untuk mengkontak bola. *'Inverted (Chinese):' Chinese rubbers typically have stickier (or "tackier") topsheets. Spin is generated mainly by the topsheet, as opposed to the sponge, which is relatively more condensed and firmer. The result is usually a far better short game and potential offensive capabilities than normal inverted, but also a less consistent defensive and/or counter play. Karet buatan China biasanya mempunyai topsheet (lapisan atas, lapisan luar) yang lebih lengket dibanding karet inverted non-china. Putaran (Spin) terutama oleh topsheet. Kebalikan dari busa (sponge) yaitu relatif padat dan kokoh. Hasilnya biasanya jauh lebih baik dalam permainan singkat (short game) dan memiliki kemampuan lebih menyerang dibanding inverted normal, tapi juga kurang konsisten dalam permainan defensive (bertahan) ataupun juga counter (membalas). *'Short pimples (or "pips"):' Short pimples-out rubbers are usually used by close-to-the-table hitters (for example, Liu Guoliang). They do not generate as much spin as inverted rubbers, but also make the user less susceptible to the opponent's spin. Speed generated from a short pip rubber is generally greater than that of an inverted with the same sponge. Depending on the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play a chopping game with short pimples by varying the spin of the return. Whilst blocking and attacking a "dead ball" effect is often noticed. Ding Song is an exponent of this style. *'Long pimples (or "pips"):' Long pimples-out rubbers carry relatively long and soft pips. They do not have the ability to generate any real spin of their own, but feed off of the opponent's spin instead. This allows the user to confuse the opponent and upset their rhythm. Long pips rely on the opponent's oncoming spin, as they tend to "continue" the opponent's spin, by bending upon impact, rather than reversing or changing the spin, like inverted rubbers. Long pips are usually used by close-to-the-table blockers, or choppers, but, in some cases, they can be used away from the table for long distance chops. They are usually only used on the backhand side, as they offer very limited attacking capabilities. Depending on the grip of the sides of the pimples and the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play an aggressive game with long pips, although without much spin capability. *'Anti-spin:' Anti-spin rubbers may look similar to inverted ones, but their surfaces are very slick and frictionless. Like long pimples, they cannot generate much spin, but they allow the user to produce a no-spin, or "dead" ball. Anti-spin is also not very susceptible to the opponents oncoming spin, due to the low coefficient of friction of the rubber's surface, as well as the incredibly soft sponge, which is designed to cushion or absorb the speed of the ball upon impact. This is also used to confuse the opponent, and is not widely used at the international level. Lem (Glue) Pakaian Pemilaihan pakaian yang tepat : 1. Gunakan bahan kaos yang dapat menyerap keringat dengan baik dan ringan. 2. Gunakan ukuran yang sesuai dengan postur tubuh , jangan sampai pakaian tersebut menghalangi gerakan kita saat bermain. 3. Gunakanlah celana yang berukuran pendek agar memudahkan dalam melakukan gerakan. Ruangan bermain Aturan-aturan resmi permainan Game play / Cara bermain Starting a game / Memulai game Scoring / Pemberian nilai | scoring pemain akan mendapat nilai apabila pemain tersebut dapat (. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. .. . ) isi dah menurut pendapat anda !!!! Alternation of service / Bergantian serve Series of games / Game berikutnya Doubles game / Bermain ganda Styles of play / Gaya-gaya permainan Grip / Grip (cara memegang raket) Types of shots / Macam-macam pukulan (shot) Dalam tenis meja, pukulan (stroke) secara umum dapat dikelompokkan sebagai pukulan yang bersifat serangan (offensive, menghasilkan bola topspin) dan pukulan bersifat bertahan (defensive, menghasilkan bola backspin). Spin disini termasuk juga smash, blok, dan lob. Kedua kelompok pukulan ini berlaku untuk forehand dan backhand. Pukulan dikenal juga dengan istilah shot, stroke, hit. Beberapa literatur menyebutkan tedapat sejumlah pukulan dalam tenis meja. :; Drive, Push, Block, Smash, Hit, Servis, Servis return, Half volley, Side slip shot, Loop, Flip/Flick, Drop shot, Cho (Short cut, Long cut), Lobbing. Offensive strokes / Pukulan-pukulan menyerang ; Speed drive : Artinya ; Loop drive ; Counter drive : Merupakan :; 1. The Loop :; 2. The Rush :; 3. The Hook ; Flip (Flick, istilah Eropa) ; "Jaunty Pirate" ; Smash Defensive strokes / Pukulan-pukulan bertahan Competition / Kompetisi (pertandingan) Notable players / Para pemain tercatat : Governance / Lembaga Kepengurusan : Notes and trivia / Catatan dan Fakta2 : References / Rujukan : Specific references / Rujukan khusus : Bibliography External links / Link luar *Laws of Table Tennis Governing bodies *International Table Tennis Federation (ITTF) Category:Olah raga Category:Tenis meja